


Fit Together

by VisceralComa



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Hate Sex, Hate to Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceralComa/pseuds/VisceralComa
Summary: They fit together like a dick and cunt.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Female V, Johnny Silverhand/V
Comments: 83
Kudos: 612





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Идеальное сочетание](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217939) by [MiceLoveCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat)



“You’re a dick, you know?”

“And you're a cunt. Maybe we'll fit together after all?” Johnny smirked while lounging backwards in V’s surroundings. It’s not like he had an actual effect on things, what with being in her head. The only time he could do anything was when he took control of her body. And she’d be damned if he did it while she was conscious again.

“Ass.” She scoffed and stomped off. Her gait purposeful as she made her way to Jackie’s car. Of course Johnny was already there. At first in the driver’s seat and then in the passenger’s when she slid in.

“You do have a fine one.” Johnny piped up as the door slammed shut.

“What?” She didn’t give him the satisfaction of looking toward him, but she could feel his gaze roaming. It always was. Like a caress running down her spine whenever he got bored, lingering with a heat she couldn't identify behind his glasses. 

He didn’t answer her. So she took her gaze off the road for a second to look at his amused smug mug, where he had a quirked eyebrow up and was watching her over his aviators.

It took her too long, longer than it should but she registered it and ground her teeth.

“Is my gaze slowing you down, V?”

“Shut the fuck up.” She growled

“Or maybe you’re a little pent up after Jac-“

Her glock was out and pointed at her cranial port. “Say his fucking name and I’ll zero the both of us.” She seethed as she flipped autopilot on. It was a janky bootlegged copy of some software but it would do.

“You wouldn’t.” Johnny laughed.

"Fucking test me." She hissed, meeting his glitching in and out gaze.

The car was silent save for the sound of the engine and the faint beats of the radio. Johnny stared her down, serious faced and then he leaned forward. V stiffened as his hand pressed against her own, fingers aligning with hers.

"Well go on then." He whispered, harsh and with enough venom in that synthesized voice to make her spine tingle. "Pull. The. Trigger." He pressed her finger down and the electrical impulse zapped her.

She yanked the gun away and panted as she distanced herself from Johnny. His laughter was cruel, mocking, and with a tinge of genuine mirth.

“You corpos are all the fucking same." Johnny sneered. 

"I'm not-"

"Even former ones that want back in so bad you'd do anything to hit the major leagues, even plugging in an unknown chip just to save the payload. You play at threats like you're willing to face death. Look at you, practically pissing in your pants." Johnny lit a holographic cigarette. "Even when you're threatening to kill yourself you're not serious. Nothing but posturing and fake threats - like all the rest of you clamoring for the lime light. I don’t have to be connected by neurallink to see that.” Johnny sneered. “You’re easy to read, V. Probably why you got nixed. What use is a corpo who wears her heart on her face. Nothing but a sycophantic wannabe corpo groupie." He blew smoke in her face.

V glowered at him, unable to respond, unable to do anything because he was right. She holstered her gun.

It was silent again, save for Johnny smoking his fake cigarette like a bad habit. V turned off autopilot and took control of the car and revved the engine - drowning out Johnny's mocking chuckle.


	2. Chapter 2

Despite her failed attempt to show she'd be willing to blow her brains out to stop him, Johnny seemed to keep his distance. At least for the next few days.

She'd gotten used to his near constant presence. In front of her, lingering around the people she spoke to; running a corpo-trashing commentary, spitting conspiracy theories that dated beyond the 4th corpo war, and sometimes humming songs - sometimes ones she recognized and sometimes ones she didn't.

Once she looked up the lyrics she could pick up and there was no song with those exact lyrics. The fucker was spitting rhymes and verse even while stuck in her head. It was impressive - and spoke to his creative nature; even if the lyrics were of burning the world down in a blaze of glory.

Still, that all but ended after her little stunt. The silence and distance were a welcome relief...at first. But after so long of him always being present - there was something nerve wracking about it. But she wasn't going to let it show. It had to be some ploy, some fucked up machinations to get under her skinware and fuck with her someway.

So she carried on, like she didn't miss him, like she didn't swear she saw a glitch at the corner of her vision when turning, or a distortion whenever she jacked into hack something, or feel his presence at her back but when turning there was no one there. 

If he was fucking with her, she knew he must be laughing at how jumpy she was getting. But she grit her teeth and kept working, kept pushing, until finally she caught a break.

It was after a big job for Wakako. She slunk into her apartment after dawn. She was tense, covered in grime, blood, and oil. A state she normally didn't mind but she'd been stalling on taking a proper shower - subsisting on dust baths and wipes - too afraid Johnny would be lingering. He normally respected the boundaries of her bath time - but after their last interaction...she wasn't sure he'd be charitable enough to respect it.

She didn't see him in her apartment, didn't sense him watching. Hell it was quiet. Quieter than usual which was hair raising. "Silverhand." She commanded, calling him out. Nothing.

"Silverhand, you there?" She looked around, checking in her armory and then looping back to her bedroom and living room. "Fucking outta my mind..." She swore. Its not like she had to look for him, but she found he responded if she treated him like he could wander off to another room - like he wasn't limited by where she could see and sense with her gear.

"Johnny, so help me-"

"What." He asked right into her ear next to her.

She whipped around and glared.

He tutted and glitched next to her, walking around. "So on edge. That why you got hit?" He tapped the spot where a bullet had grazed her. She'd long since cauterized the wound but it stung with his zap.

"I'm going to bath. Keep to our agreement, alright?" She ignored his question as she went to grab her towel.

Johnny hummed and glitched to lean against the vending machine in her apartment. "What agreement?"

"The agreement we made where you'd respect my boundaries. Not that you have anywhere else, but at least this one you do."

"Well if I do normally, why're you asking if I will now?" Johnny pulled his aviators to clean an imaginary spot on them.

V's jaw tensed and she forced a smile. "Just... humor me and assure me you won't peek."

"You're no fun." Johnny sighed. At her hiss, he rolled his eyes. "Fine. No peeking."

She didn't respond, didn't give him a chance to say anything else - just turned and slammed the bathroom door close.

Unfortunately, she missed the smirk on his face as he glitched out.


	3. Chapter 3

V relaxed into the too small tub. Hair piled high into a curly haired bun and face scrubbed clean. She'd showered quickly before activating the bath function to fill so she could relax. And in a split second decision added some bath soap and salts, making the water opaque and sudsy.The tub was too small to fully submerge herself like she wanted, but it did the job. With her head leaned back she flicked through the radio stations for some tunes, dozing in and out as her muscles unwound in the heat of the water. 

"Gotta say," Johnny's distorted and synthesized voice filled her head as he glitched into view across from her.

"Fuck!" V swore with a jolt, water sloshed over the rim of the tub from her movement. She almost jumped out of the water but that would reveal herself to Johnny. An angry heat filled her cheeks and she sunk further into the water and glowered at him.

"Haven't had a bath this nice in years." Johnny mused as he lounged backward.

"You're dead, you can't have baths." V spat. Johnny didn't respond and ignored she said anything, merely pushed his aviators up to bask in the warmth of the bath through her senses. A cigarette glitched into his hand and he smoked. "What about our agreement?"

Johnny peeked one eye open. "I'm not peeking."

"Don't be a dick." V seethed. "You know what I meant. You're not supposed to bother me once I cross the bathroom threshold."

"Not what our agreement said, cunt. If you recall, I'm only supposed to intrude for something important."

"And?"

"This is important." Johnny smirked.

"Johnny." V glared.

"Relax, V. You're modesty is still secure. Just enjoying the sensation. As I said... it's been years."

"Ugggh." V clenched her eyes shut. "You can enjoy it without being visible to me you know." She sighed and looked at him.

"Where's the fun in that?" Johnny leaned back further, legs lifting out of the water to prop his booted feet on the rim of the tub on either side of her. 

V glared at them.

"You're still clothed." She mumbled

"Hmm?" Johnny asked.

"if you're going to intrude my private time, the least you can do is remove your shoes and do it right." She pointed at his shoes.

"Here I thought that would cross some kind of line, V. But you're the boss." Johnny said too quickly for her liking. Before she could correct herself, Johnny glitched out and then back, to show him now completely naked - presumably, from mid chest up, with no pants or boots. He even looked partially drenched.

Heat unrelated to anger filled her cheeks now and she sunk further into the bath - trying not to look at Johnny as he smugly smoked his fake cigarette and then closed his eyes. 

It took a long time for V to summon up the courage to speak again, but by then the water was cold and she wanted out.

Thankfully, Johnny was first to get out of the tub. A holographic towel summoned into his grasp that he wrapped around his waist just for her.

"Thanks for the bath, V. Needed that. As did you. You were beginning to stink." Johnny zapped out of her vision with a harsh mocking chuckle.

There were many words for what she was feeling, but none of them were ones she wanted to admit outloud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments!


	4. Chapter 4

"Didn't know you smoked." Johnny asked as V pulled his favorite kind of cigarettes from a vending machine.

"What?" V looked up, blinking as she tapped the box against her palm. Johnny pointed at her hand and she looked down, confused. "The fuck...?" She looked back at the vending machine and shook her head. "I don't smoke..."

Johnny squinted, tongue against his digitized cheek as V handed the cigs to the person waiting for her to finish.She brushed the entire ordeal off and continued on her way down the streets of Heywood.

 _Isn't that interesting?_ He crossed his arms. He swore he just had a pretty intense impulse to taste the burn of Hashish flavored nicotine. An impulse that apparently transferred to V.

 _This was new._ Johnny mused to himself as he glitched forward in V's view.

See, Johnny had a theory. V's ripper doc had said they were connected in a way he couldn't make heads or tails of. But Johnny knew something about it. Not in an expert way, but in a casual way once described by Alt. 

When two consciousness share a vessel...they are bound to be moments of neural entanglements. Initially, he thought it would be knowing what the other was feeling - because he sure as fuck already got that. Johnny knew when V was feeling angry, when she was feeling grief, fuck he even knew when she was balls to the walls itching for some carnal relief. A state she was edging towards the longer she avoided Jig-Jig street or Lizzie's bar. A fact he found amusing and wanted to see how long she could last.

But knowing what the other was feeling was one thing... but giving her his impulses? Addictive impulses she didn't share? Well that was new and an avenue ripe for potential. For what, he'd have to think on it.

For now though, he had some testing to do.

He needed to try it again to make sure it was what he thought. He could have gone for the cigarettes again, but that'd be too obvious. No, next he went with which gun she pulled out of her trunk before a job. He thought real hard on the familiar grip of a S&W, the ease in which the Hand took the recoil, and its comforting weight at his side.

When V pulled Jackie's car to an underpass, she looped around and grabbed her gear. Her hand lingered over her typical Militech M-10AF Lexington, before switching to the S&W she had.

 _Well...fuck._ Johnny held his unneeded breath as V sent him a cursory look.

"Y'alright, dick?"

Dick was more of a term of endearment now - at least to him.

"Peachy, cunt. Why?" Johnny kept his aviators firmly up, to prevent her from looking at his eyes. He wasn't sure if his appearance showed his omission in his gaze, but better to be safe than...well not exactly sorry but the game would certainly be up.

V shook her head. "Normally you start humming or bitching at me for listening to 88.9 Pacific Dreams, but you've been quiet the whole ride."

"Aww, V. Didn't know you paid that close attention to me. I can start serenading you if you want." Johnny taunted.

V rolled her eyes and turned away. "Suck a dick, Johnny."

"When you get your cunt stuffed." Johnny spat back, glitching out of her view so she didn't see his smile. 

It wasn't conclusive though. He still had to do one final test. He just had to be sneaky about it.


	5. Chapter 5

It was after one of V's wetwork jobs that Johnny got the idea. See V had a ritual after every big payday gig. She'd blow half her pay on a bottle of scotch, order some high quality corporate flash frozen meals that she'd subsist on for the next few weeks, and brain dance sessions. Course she'd stopped going for Brain Dance after his little comment about people who relied on those. Not that it would change his overall opinion of V if she kept going back. He did find it almost endearing she stopped on his account. Though it was likely because she didn't want to deal with knowing he could see what she ordered.

Anyway, V had a ritual. And he had to time it right.

She was on her fourth glass of scotch, when he struck.

"You keep drinking like that on an empty stomach and you're going to crash out in your own vomit." Johnny appeared before her.

V rolled her eyes and flipped him off as she drained her glass. "Like you care."

"I mean it." He hovered.

"You just want to make sure I don't get too drunk you can't take advantage." V spat. “So you can use my body.”

Johnny looked up at the ceiling with a sigh. "That may be true, but I don't know if you've noticed - when you get angry, I do too. When you get blitzed out, I do too."

"So what?" V squinted. "What does that mean?"

"For a netrunner, you sure are a Wilson." Johnny shook his head. "Thats what you get for corpo funded education, heh."

"Fuck you, Johnny." V sunk into her couch.

"We got a feedback loop, V." Johnny put it out there. Her silence was amusing, if annoying. Johnny worried she'd fallen asleep until she growled.

"Feedback..." V rasped. "Fuck...so my anger, makes you angry..."

"Which in turn pisses you off more."

"Round and round..."

"...we go." Johnny finished. He settled in right next to her. "Now that you understand. I don't look forward to feeling drunk off my ass once that shit really hits your neurals."

V sat there for a long minute before she pulled up a list of restaurants.

"Suppose I should eat something then. Lets see...what looks good." V mumbled.

Johnny watched the list of restaurants and he thought real hard about the taste, smell, and textures of yakisoba, sashimi, sushi. It was almost enough to make his digitized stomach grumble, but he didn't really get hungry - only felt it because of V.

"How about a burger? Thats easy." Johnny offered.

V shot him a suspicious look. "The fuck you care?

"Faster you chow down, the less likely you'll be spitting chunks." Johnny shrugged, all the while recalling a memory of okonomiyaki. The look of the fish flakes shimmering as the mayo and sauce was added.

V lingered on the pizza option. "Hmm..."

"What?" Johnny asked, uninterested in the list of restaurants.

"Weirdly got this...like hankering for fish."

"So order fish."

"Yeah but...like, weirdly Japanese."

Johnny held back a cheek splitting grin. "Then order Japanese, just get some breaded to absorb all that alcohol you got. And drink some water, V."

"What are you my nanny?" V scowled, but she flicked through the restaurant list and made the call. Her gaze lingered on the menu.

He thought hard on the memory of shrimp tempura donburi, the heat and fulfilling feeling of sipping down miso soup.

"Yeah, order for delivery...you got shrimp donburi? What... yeah tempura. Soup...uhhh miso - I think. A special? Sure...yeah. Also could I get dango too? Thanks."

Johnny blinked. Dango? He hadn't even thought of that one - but he did have fond memories about it as a kid.

"You ever have Japanese before?" he asked.

"Once, long time ago," V admitted as she rose. She teetered to gain her balance but she was up and off to grab a can of water. 

"Don't know if they're still around but back in my day there was this food stall in Westbrook, finest okonomiyaki." Johnny mused aloud.

V was downing a whole can of sparkling water, one brow raised as she sighed with relief from relief. "Okono- the fuck is that?"

"Cabbage pancake."

"Yuck."

"Trust me, you'll like it." Johnny smirked. He knew she'd like it, because he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is inspired by DiamondHooHaMan who gave me a great prompt in a comment on chapter 2.


	6. Chapter 6

**On your left.** Johnny thought urgently as V ducked behind a barrier to take cover. She swiveled her head to see the scav coming through the kitchen of the apartment to sneak up on her. Gun already shooting, bullets clocking against the door frame too quickly.

It was a good thing V took a whiff of stim just seconds ago, else she would not have been able to dodge that. And Johnny would have had to hear her bitching about new holes in her jacket.

She was quick. Legs propelling her up further back, advancing back the way she came and losing ground - but getting her somewhere safe to prop her lexington around the corner. The smart chip working to track the scav as she ricocheted bullets into his skull. But not without a few bullets grazing her arm.

"Motherfucker." She spat, pulling back to shake her hand from the reverb of bullet hitting the metal casing on her arm.

Johnny was an observer, not appearing to V as she took out a rather large nest of scavs that had moved into an abandoned gated community construction zone in Santo Domingo. Much like the rest of the neighborhood it was decrepit with poverty and patriotic propaganda. He wanted to sneer at it when they drove past, but he said nothing.

No instead he focused on V. Her movements, her breaths, slowly altering them from mere impulse suggestions on his part. Over the last month her gait and posture spoke volumes - a cocky air like she owned the place she entered. He _suggested_ when she should look at corners, sweep the room with her gaze, and when she should lay back.

She was young, and he had more experience. Outdated sure, but valuable. And poor V... didn't even know it was happening.

He almost felt bad - manipulating her to his image like this. But, if her body was used to walking like he walked, sensing like he sensed - it'd make it easier for when he needed it and took it out for a joy ride, as V so crudely described it.

A chatterbox sent a hail of bullets puncturing the wall V was recovering behind and she swore. Johnny mentally pictured laying flat on the ground. They always expected you to move and to dodge where they could see you.

She lay down, trusting her instincts.

Or...well _johnny's_ instincts.

She wasn't unproductive while laying there, fingers quickly reloading her gun. When the barrage ended, she rolled onto her back, listening to the footsteps as they came around. She pointed, aiming where she thought where their head would be. Johnny envisioned the head higher. V shifted her aim but frowned and readjusted - second guessing herself - second guessing _Johnny._

 **Higher.** Johnny all but shouted at her. **  
**

Her brows furrowed, but she didn't move it - not until right before the scav came around. Her reflex booster had worn out but she pulled the trigger with one hand and reached for a whiff with the other.

The bullet sailed over the scav's head.

 **Shit.** Johnny panicked.

V remained calm. In the fractions of seconds it took the scav to react, V had shot another bullet this time lower and right into one of his eye sockets, followed by another burrowing a hole into his neck. He went down.

 **Shit shit shit.** Johnny withdrew from the fight into the recesses of the bioware processor known as V's brain and mind - where he was currently partially residing.

He paced, aggravated. He almost got his only body left killed. He almost got her killed - by a _scav._

"Fuck." He roared, finding no satisfactory way to release his aggravation at himself - not without returning. So instead... he stayed put, waiting for the rush of adrenaline and sound of bullets to die down. But even then, he didn't show himself. Not yet anyway.


	7. Chapter 7

V spat blood as she pushed herself up from the spot she'd collapsed on. The body of a scav next to her, head decapitated by machete when she'd ran out of bullets. She was whoozy on her feet from the loss of blood, but she had to move - had to complete the job. She certainly had no time to wonder why she kept second guessing herself throughout the fight - even if the thought was so pervasive.

Shakily she crossed the trashed flat the scavs had been working out of and tossed a few tables of gear around until she found it underneath. V crouched down and hit her head on the edge of the counter. She swore and shook it off, purposefully crouching lower to grab the databank for Sandra Dorsett. When she stood, a wave of vertigo hit her as the blood rushed again. She had to stare at the floor for a few seconds. The distance between herself and the floor felt familiar... and yet wrong. Like she was the wrong height.

"The fuck?" She huffed.

V didn't want to think too much on that feeling. A sense of anger was already building at herself, and it needed to get in line with the one she had at the world and her predicament. She huffed on whiff to dull the pain of her injuries before pushing on out the scav joint.

The problem however was, that letting her anger go unacknowledged and unchecked... meant it stewed. It marinated in her aggravation and annoyance, until finally she got to her apartment.

"Johnny!" She growled soon as the door shut behind her.

There was nothing. A mental quiet that under best of circumstances, she'd never been able to get out of her mental ghost - eating away at her psyche - merging with her. And now... now...

"Get your skinny puny ass out here." She seethed.

"Really, V?" Johnny materialized in front of her. "Last time we went toe to toe, you were nearly swallowing dirt. Really wanna call me puny?"

"Last time we went toe to toe, your parasitic engram was implanted into my skull sponge - ruining my fucking life." She spat.

Johnny squinted, his mouth set firm and his shoulders tense. She expected him to spit back at her, but instead he shrugged with a simple, "Heh" and looked away, fingers twitching as though itching for smoke between his fingers.

It made her blood boil, made her want to spit, but she held it in - partly because she didn't want her neighbors thinking she was crazy - and partly because this was uncharacteristic of her neural ghost. Johnny Silverhand never passed up an option to tell her to shut the fuck up with her anger or fought back. And he certainly never found a way to work a cunt or equally sexist insult-term of endearment in.

"How tall are... _were_ you?" She growled out.

There was a barest of pauses in his visual tics. Almost like he wanted her to find it - but he continued on. Too late though, she saw it. She didn't wait for him to answer and stomped over to her computer. Hopefully the information still existed on the subnet - however limited it was.

"V, wait." Johnny glitched beside her, grabbing her wrist.

She pushed back with a grunt. "Not enough for your to be my own personal tumor, eating away at me, but you gotta fuck with _my_ perception of the world while it happens?!"

"It wasn't my intention."

"Bullshit."

"Okay maybe a little but-"

"But fucking what?"

"It was easier than telli- _asking_ you to do what I say."

A twitch passed through her as she desperately wanted to slam something.

"You get angry everytime I tell you to watch out for something, every time I give you a hint, tell you to watch out." Johnny grumbled. "Not my fault if I want to make sure the body I'm going to inherit stays more healthy than just alive."

"You selfish motherfucker."

"Hey, I did you a favor too. You wouldn't have flattened yourself down when the hailfire came through that wall if it weren't for me." Johnny snapped.

"I fucking would have. I had the experience and thought to."

"Did you? Or was it me?" Johnny glowered.

The question halted V's anger. Was it her? Or had it been him. 

The sad truth of their situation was... over time... she wouldn't know. Not really. It was nice at first, once she tried to forget he was taking over. They developed a rapport, a back and forth. They knew that eventually he would take over without even trying. But he didn't have to speed it up by doing that, did he? Didn't have to push her toward death's door any faster than was happening.

Her eyes burned. "Fuck..."

"Look..." Johnny sighed.

"Fuck you, Johnny." She turned on her heel and threw herself into bed, as close to the wall as possible to try to hide her tears. But she knew, he would still be able to tell she was crying. And that made her more sad than angry.

"V..." Johnny called, but she didn't turn. "V...come here." V closed her eyes.

A low growl rumbled in her head, and then she was flung back, to stare up at the ceiling - no at Johnny, where he was perched above her. He wore no sunglasses and met her gaze full on.

"I said...come here." He gripped her upper arms.

 **No.** She thought real hard about it.

 **Fine.** Johnny sighed. **I'll make you.**

"What?"

Her answer was being plunged, back toward the netspace where she first met Johnny - in the chip. A barren neural landscape, with only Johnny and her.

**Fuck.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, sorry for the late update, as you can imagine I've been playing the game like crazy. I'm not done yet. Taking my sweet time on it. 
> 
> Thank you all for the comments. I read them all even if I haven't responded but they made my day!


	8. Chapter 8

"Fuck..." V's voice echoed off into their shared brainspace, a sub-cyberspace created by the chip. The same place she'd first met Johnny, and the last place she wanted to be. Problem was, she didn't know how to get out of here.

"What the fuck, Johnny?" She snapped and looked around for an exit. She wasn't used to someone else fucking with her in cyberspace. Normally she was the one sending daemons at people. But not only was it someone else, it was someone that was technically her. Technically... her own brain.

Her breath heaved, panic rising. The streaking blue lines of code that made up this world shivered and enclosed on her. 

"Will you calm the fuck down, cunt?" Johnny's voice bellowed from behind her.

"Too much...its closing in..." V panted as her glowing hand gripped.

"Jesus V. Never thought you'd have cyberclaustrophia." Johnny sneered.

"Shut the fuck up." Her cheeks burned with the shame of such a juvenile issue. Any sane netrunner got over that, but V never had. The big wide open space of cyberspace was suffocating for her in the best of times knowing that anyone - anywhere could just latch onto you, install malware, virus, send daemons at her. It was that fear that drove her to creating numerous firewalls around her own personal subnet to work out of. 

"Why don't you make me." Johnny spat.

V growled and launched at him. A deep breath - while unneeded in the subspace - was habit before she went flying at him. Feet unweighed down with each step until she grasped his smug red outlined face.

"Shut." She slammed his head against a wall of code. "The." She pulled it back and slammed again. "Fuck." And again. "Up." Code spiraled around them. Johnny grunted with each slam and grinned through bared teeth, grunting at the last second.

"Thats the stuff. Get angry." He hissed. "Get pissed." His fist pummeled into her stomach and she coughed. "Come on V, stop whimpering and show me what you're really feeling!”

"I hate you." V stumbled back to gain footing before she went after him with fists raised. Instead of punching him like he expected, she tossed a quickly crafted daemon at him to overload.

Johnny phased through it and tutted.

"How..." V gasped, but had little time to react when Johnny slammed her against a wall of code, his fingers wrapped around her throat.

"While you've been pissing about all over Night City, I've been learning a thing or two about you."

V’s eyes widened. "My...memories?"

Johnny grinned, almost cruelly, until the shape of his glasses drooped low enough for her to see the playful glint to them. "As much of a Wilson you are, your memories are telling about your skills. Shame that when fighting, you play it safe."

V struggled against his grip, but it tightened - strangling her. She couldn't breathe. "John-Johnny."

"And that's your problem V. Your sense of safety. Makes you lack style, creativity. You don’t take risks." Johnny clenched tighter. "You're worried so much about losing yourself to me, you can't even show me who you really are before you go. Ex corpo, sure - but the worst kind. The complaining kind, simpering and posturing - all to keep your conveniences."

"Johnn-" V coughed and struggled but he held steady.

He growled and lifted her off the wall to slam her back. Code spiraled around them, disturbed.

"Come on V, think outside the box. You know you don't have to really breath here." Johnny taunted. "Tell me what _our_ body is feeling."

He was right of course. It was a conscious thought she couldn’t help. She felt her body - distantly as it was - breathing away unhindered.

"Yeah... there you go, V." Johnny cooed. "Now you're getting it."

Her body, her self. Both one and yet... here they were separate. Which meant Johnny's hold on her, wasn't life threatening. It merely limited her mental movements in their brainspace. Instead of physical force, it was sheer willpower she was up against.

She scowled, and Johnny smiled. "Let me go." Her voice unhindered by the grip around her throat was clear.

"Make me." Johnny hissed close to her ear. Too close, enough to make her shiver in a not so unpleasant way. A shiver that turned his smile into a smug and self satisfied smirk. "Aww V, didn't know ya Felt. That. Way." Each word enunciated with a husky hiss into her ear.

"Fuck..." Fear and arousal were a heady mixture, even in cyberspace 

"Don't mind if I do." Johnny chuckled.

She should have wrenched away from him, stopped him from pursuing that line of thought and action. Shoulda, woulda, coulda... but she knew, she didn't want to. Not when their fingers quirked inside her and they could hear the squelch from their body all the way from their brainspace as he controlled her hand with his.

His chuckle rumbled into a sinful quality that spoke volumes. "V, V, V....Niagara Falls much?" 


	9. Chapter 9

V gasped when the foreign fingers quirked inside her. Never thought her own fingers - hell her own hand would feel like someone else's, but it was. And it was toying with her - spreading her slickness up and down, wetting her clit and making a mess of her cunt as they dipped in, thrusting in slow languid motions. They explored every inch and skirted the edges of every spot that would easily send her spilling into an orgasm - one she desperately wanted but Johnny refused to give her.

"Johnny!" She gasped, with a warning. Her hips squirmed, trying to find an escape from the onslaught of her- _his- **their**_ fingers.

"No you don't." Johnny hissed, pulling his- ** _their_** hand away. He slammed her hips backward in cyberspace - stilling her movements in meatspace.

"Dick, I'm close!" She spat - completely ignoring how they ended up in this predicament in the first place.

"You'll cum when I tell you to.... _cunt._ " Johnny chuckled. Their hand was drenched and Johnny lifted it up, sniffing it like a Corpo sniffs a fine cheese before he licked it up.

V could taste herself a few seconds after, meaning Johnny had control of certain senses for the moment. 

"Damn," Johnny hummed appreciatively. "That's a good tasting pussy."

V flushed.

In cyberspace, she mewled and gripped The Hand that was still gripping her throat. Johnny raised her up along the wall of code, her legs dangling below. It diverted her attention elsewhere as she tried to keep herself from dangling by using her tiptoes. The instinct would have disappointed Johnny, if it didn't work to his advantage. 

Johnny watched, amused. "You know, you could stand to be more fun, V."

"I'm loads of fun." She seethed out, angrily. The bite however was softened as he twisted their fingers. Her voice stuttered into a moan.

"Really?" He drawled low and dangerous, fingers thrusting into her.

She squirmed, legs limp as her abdomen tightened. "Yesssss."

"Hmm...prove it." Johnny stilled their fingers' movements.

"Wha?" V blinked, staring into his unshaded gaze in cyberspace.

"Fuck yourself on our hand." Johnny challenged. "With our fingers."

V growled.

"Come on V." Johnny whispered closer to her. "I know you've been itching for a good fuck. You think I couldn't feel it? Didn't know how long its been since you last had a BD? Since you last opened up the cabinet under your wardrobe? Remember V, I've got access to your memories. I know all about why you've got a modified sybian. Maybe its time you invest in a fuck mach-" Johnny swore as his head flung back when V headbutted him. The attack surprised him enough to let her go. But instead of running, she was on him.

V tackled him until he went sprawling across the floor in cyberspace, his hands pinned to either side of him as she glowered at him.

"Stay the fuck out of my shit, Silverhand." She spat. "In fact, stay the fuck out of my head!"

"V, V, V, you know I can't. I'm here to stay." Johnny sneered at her. He could tell she was infuriated that he was right.

"Then at least do the courtesy of not fucking with me when I'm working." She hissed.

"Fine." Johnny agreed.

By the confusion and droop of her shoulders, she hadn't expected that. "Oh..."

"But do one thing for me."

She groaned. "What?"

"Get off."

"Wha... Oh." V shifted to get off of him, letting his arms go, but that wasn't what he meant.

"No, V." He grabbed her hips and yanked her down against him, grinding for effect so she'd feel the phantom pressure on her body. " _Get off._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you all know, I've read all your comments. it just takes a bit to respond back to them. But thank you all! They give me a lot of encouragement to keep writing!


	10. Chapter 10

Johnny knew he shouldn't have done it, but fucking with V was one of the only pleasures he had while stuck in their head. A proverbial limbo of an existence to experience the world at a delay and his consent to engage in activities at Vs discretion.

Thankfully, V rarely did anything he found truly horrible, but this. Holding back, restraining herself from true release? It was agonizing because his stubborn host would hear none of getting anything out her system. The frustration would just build and build.

So when he saw his opportunity to ask - okay more like demand - she get stuffed, he took it.

He expected outrage, anger, a daemon thrown at him again.

So when he none to gently rubbed against her cunt in cyberspace, telling her to get off, he did not expect her to shiver and rock against him. Simultaneously feeling their legs and cunt clenching desperately around the ghostly presence of his body.

"Fuck..." He swore.

V's glare was heated but she rocked against him again. "You want me to get off?" She growled, anger making the cyberspace around them react. Her hand plunged into the wall, her eyes alight as code was drafted and implanted. "Then you're going to have to help." She seethed.

"The fuck you mean?" Johnny rasped, but they were slammed out of cyberspace and Johnny was splayed across from her on the bed, shirtless. He raised one eyebrow, getting a good look at her, legs splayed, hand sopping wet and panties at her ankles.

V scrambled up and barely caught herself from falling. Johnny followed, stalked around her vision as she crouched by her wardrobe.

Johnny's brows rose as she pulled it out. A sybian propped up Mr. Studd with a personal link port. Johnny took a quick look at her memories, of how she would link herself to feel the sensations of both fucking herself and being fucked. A true way out of needing a partner.

It certainly explained the BDs she used, almost all of them from a cock-haver's perspective.

"Rig this up yourself?" Johnny examined the tech. "All so you can fuck yourself. _Literally._ " He chuckled before blowing smoke from a cigarette. "Couldn't find anyone to spread their legs for you?"

"People...can be... complicated."

"Says the most complicated person I've ever fucking met." Johnny rolled his eyes.

"You're one to talk. How many people did you fuck while with Alt? Or Rogue? Or Kerry? Or all of them?" V snapped.

"That's not complicated-that's."

"Insatiability paired with a high libido."

"So I liked to fuck, didn't mean I'd stoop so low as to fuck a bot." Johnny sniffed.

"Yeah well, when you start fucking more than one person, people tend to get hurt."

Johnny eyed her, a brief flash of a memory came to her mind - which was accessible to him. "Even though it's just sex." He mirrored her words.

"Heh." Johnny blew another cloud of smoke. "So to get out of hurting people..."

"Hurting people I care about." V corrected.

Johnny eyed the rig again.

"So why haven't you? Why you giving me literal blue balls feeling your own frustration all this time."

V glared. "Because of you."

"Aw V..." Johnny grinned. "That why you asking me to fuck you now with it? Got a crush on me like a fucking groupie-"

"Shut the fuck up, asshole. No." V snarled, but by the warmth on her cheeks he wasn't exactly off the mark. "I wasn't...sure how the relic would interact with it."

**_Oh._ **

"Wasn't sure if you were able to take control of it. Whether you'd _want_ to feel what it's like for a... cunt to get fucked by a cock." She crossed her arms. "It may be my body but I've got a guest in my head I can't get rid of. Doesn't mean I'm not gonna ask for their consent before doing anything you can feel."

_Shit._

Well now didn't he feel like the asshole after forcefully doing what he did. Johnny frowned, looked at the rig and then back at her.

"So...do I gotta ask again or..."

Johnny hummed, disappearing from her sight.

"Johnny? Ugh... of fucking course you'd ditch."

He seized control of their left hand and cupped her cunt. Their middle finger slipped in and thumb pressing on her clit for added effect. Her moan was all Johnny really needed to hear before he was grinning. "Good, you're still wet for me." Johnny whispered in her mind.

"Johnny..." She warned.

"Yeah I'll fuck you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> consent is important~
> 
> Also  
> I co-admin a discord for Cyberpunk 2077 called Night City. If you want you can join at this link: https://discord.gg/RkHSVNM2XV But warning you do have to be 18+, complete a captcha, and have a verified email on your discord account.


End file.
